


bored.

by lifeisnowhere



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade is 28, peter is a college student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisnowhere/pseuds/lifeisnowhere
Summary: peter was bored.





	bored.

.

peter crawled into wade's lap, obscuring the taller man's view of the television. wade placed his beer on the ground beside the couch.  
"what's up, baby boy?"  
"i'm bored."  
"oh?" wade smirked "what do you want to do, then?"  
"you." peter pressed his lips against wade's for emphasis.  
"you sure, baby? i don't want you to feel pressured into doing this."  
peter loved how caring wade was. he loved him.  
"yeah. i'm really sure"  
peter moved to straddle wade hips, pressing their lips together in a lustful kiss. soft lips met scarred one. peter loved the way wade's skin felt against his. the texture was orgasmic.  
they separated from a second, peter needed to breathe.  
they resumed, wade tilting peter's head to deepen the kiss, tongues dancing for a moment before wade lowered his head to press light kisses down peter's jaw, savouring the whimpers and moans peter released. he was so sensitive.  
peter took off his shirt first, proceeding to tug at the hem of wade's, asking for permission.  
wade threw his shirt off before attacking peter's rose-pink nipples, sucking on the left and toying with the right. peter whimpered and whined at the contact; wade had never done this before.  
"feel good, darling?" wade asked. peter whined at the loss of contact.  
peter moaned in response. wade took that as a yes.  
"wade~" peter moaned.  
"what you want, baby boy?"  
"i want you inside me," peter grinded down on wade's hard on, eliciting a moan from the elder man. wade nodded, running his hands up and down on peter's back, grabbing at his boxer briefs.  
"can i?" wade asked. consent was needed.  
"please, wade" he whined.  
wade pulled down peter's shorts, then his. he reached over to the side, where a small bottle of lube was kept. he clicked the cap open and covered his fingers generously.  
he flipped peter over so he was on top.  
the merc pressed a finger to peter entrance, watching the smaller boy squirm before pushing it in, causing the younger boy to moan obscenely.  
he pumped his finger painfully slowly in and out of peter, torturing him.  
he slowly added another finger in, picking up the pace, watching peter's face contort in pleasure.  
"stop,"  
wade immediately retracted his fingers, worry growing with every passing second.  
"are you ok? what's wrong babes?"  
"i want to come with you inside me,"  
wade sighed of relief, his face quickly turning into a chesire cat-like grin.  
"hell yes,"  
he grabbed the lube again, coating it thoroughly on his massive cock, which stood in an upright position.  
wade held peter's hips, sliding his cock inside slowly with an animalistic growl, allowing peter to adjust; the latter moaning pornographically with every thrust.  
peter felt so full. he wondered how wade even fit inside him.  
"faster,"  
wade went so fast peter wondered how the couch didn't topple over.  
the mercenary angled peter's hips, hitting a spot that made peter scream, followed by a string of profanities.  
"'m so close. fuck" peter mumbled, each word spoken interrupted by a moan.  
"me too, baby. me too"  
wade grabbed peter's cock, pushing him over the edge. wade followed soon after, his hot, thick cum filling peter up.  
he lay down next to peter, hugging his waist and listening to peter's steadied breathing.  
"that was... fuck," the younger boy spoke, sleep evident in his voice. "i love you, wade,"  
"i love you too, peter,"

they fell asleep soon after.


End file.
